Dead In The South
by ShitFaceMcg33
Summary: It was like any other day;sun high in the sky,cloudless,hot and humid as fuck.Typical Georgia o best friends just enjoying a meal,didn't know like the rest of the world was going to end. Now these two have to survive the zombie-apocalypse,along with practically living in a soap-opera & barely hiding their own secrets.Rick/OC,and a lil' Daryl/OC Srry 4 crap summery 1st fic


It was like any other day; sun high in the sky, cloudless, hot and humid as fuck. The typical Georgia weather. There sitting at a familiar booth with scratches, carvings and graffiti, with the occasional old gum plastered to the bottom of the table. A booth filled with memorable times of shamelessly hitting on waiters, throwing food and threatening to stab one another in the thigh if they tried to steal their french fries once more. Here sat two very different people who went through hell and back together. Thinking like everyone else that today was like everyday, oblivious to the world ending. Now they have to go back to that hell.

"God took you long enough to get your lazy fat ass here to this shit diner Yona." A sandy blond "female" called out to the very plump and curvaceous person at the door of Whammy Greasy Spoon Diner.

"Well my fucking bad I had to get my shit together, Chad, for the trip." Yona replied with just as much snark, as she sat in the seat across of Chad. "The very reason as to why we are here." Yona finished quietly as she looked at the stained and ripped menu. She looked up from the menu to her bestest friend Chad. Chad was unique if you could say. Since high school Chad has been bullied for being transgender and gay. It was that day their friendship grew stronger. Chad noticed that Yona was in deep thought, like usual. Chad always thought Yona was very motherly, but can be very terrifying when angry. But lately he noticed Yona have been very out of it lately, very not like her. Chad wondered what was bothering Yona. He cares for Yona very much since she is his friend, his only true friend. Chad snatches the menu out of Yona's hand, slightly startling her out of her pondering; looking at the menu.

"I'm starving, AND since because I had to wait, your buying." Chad stated in a 'matter-of-fact,' kind of tone. Yona smirks and shakes her head pulling out her wallet, getting it ready. They sat, ate and talked for a good few hours. The pair usually did this every year before Yona leaves on her annual hunting trip in the deep forest reserve of the little town Tuxedo of north Georgia. It was way past noon when they finished their plates of fried chicken 'n gravy biscuit sandwiches, chicken 'n dumpling soup and Caesar salads. Yona placed two 10's and a 5 down as a mid thirties lady waitress dressed in a yellow dress and white apron came to clean up the plates and pick up the money.

"Thanks Nancy." Yona thanked the waitress as Yona and Chad got up to leave.

"No problem kiddo, oh an' you two betta be safe ya hear? People goin' crazy with some sickness." Nancy stated with a concern and pointed look as she pointed at the two youngins with her long and painted finger. "Just dudden add up." She said more to herself.

"Yes ma'am." Yona and Chad mock saluted simultaneously, turning to leave the diner, once and for all. The two didn't expect what was going to happen as they left that door. Yona opened the door following Chad out. As they turned to walk down the street a man with wavy blond hair was walking towards them, then suddenly the man was tackled down into the shopping window next door by a paled man with sores and wounds all across his face. Yona pushed Chad behind her as the man screamed; blood poured out of his neck where the attacker bit and ripped his flesh off.

"HELP! ME HELP! OH GOD HELP!" The man continued to scream. Yona suddenly grabbed Chad by the wrist and pulled him as she ran away and around the screaming man. It was then the two finally the carnage around them. People screaming, crying, and running in and out of the streets; blood was all over. Cars crashing into each other. One car crashed into a telephone wire pole, causing it to fall and catch the car on fire. A man came out of said car, screaming and engulfed by flames. He was then tackled by a group of those things, and started to tear into his flesh. Yona then ran into a bicycle shop; pulling Chad in. When Chad was inside, Yona closed the door; taking a padlock and chain and chaining the door closed to the frame. She then pulled down the shutters down. Keeping them out of site from those things. Yona then pulled out her mini flashlight that hung on her key-ring, flashing it around to make sure they were alone.

"The fuck we do now!?" Chad hissed at Yona as he grasped her bicep.

"We look for something we can use as a weapon, then we get the fuck out of here." Yona stated as she walked quietly further into the dark and abandoned shop.

"What about my dad!? I have to go get him and see if he's alright." Chad grabbed Yona's arm more harder this time, making Yona look at him. Chad looked concern and desperation, something Yona could barely remember seeing in her friend's eyes. Yona nodded solemnly as she looked around and grabbed a bag off of the rack, filling it with energy bars and mineral water and other things.

"Okay. Help me gather anything we can use here. Then when we leave, you go to your house and get your father." Yona instructed Chad as she handed him a bag to start to fill up with t-shirts, cycling pants/shorts, and different types of tape they used in the bicycle shop. "My truck has most of everything we need. We meet up at the ridge, from there we plan on what to do next." Chad nodded silently in agreement as they continued to stuff their newly acquired packs. Just as Yona thought they got enough things, those " _things_ " started to bang on the windows and door. The two quietly and quickly went into the backroom, the repair room where they fixed up broken bikes. Chad locked the door leading to the shop. Yona then started grabbing some tools off of the wall, filling the pockets of her bag and hooking them to her belt. Chad looked around the room looking for anything that could be used as a weapon, when he found a full silver aluminum Louisville Slugger.

Yona looked over at Chad and made eye contact and nodded, asking him if he's ready to leave. Chad nodded back as he held the bat tightly. They faced the back door that probably led into an alleyway and then towards the main road that went through the town. In one hand Yona reajusted the hammer she snached off the wall, the other she held the doorknob tightly, her hands getting sweaty and clammy. They whipped their heads towards the direction of the sound that was glass and metal breaking from the front of the shop. Yona then quickly open the door and ran first into the alleyway, Chad following closely behind. One of the living dead came around the corner, raising its rotting and mangled arms towards Yona and Chad as it laid it eyes upon them. It hissed and growled as it limped after Yona and Chad, blood pouring out of its eyes, mouth and from the bullet holes in its chest. _Obviously someone tried to put it down, but failed miserably._ Chad thought as he chuckled humorously as he looked over Yona's shoulder. Yona then swung the hammer down, hitting the top of the " _thing's_ " head; bringing it down but not killing it. It went to reach and grab Yona's leg, but she kicked it away, causing it fall back sprawled on it's back. She then straddled it, grabbing its neck to keep it from rearing up. She then repeatedly smashed the skull in, until it's face was all just flesh, blood, brain matter and broken pieces of skull. After she was done, she breathed heavily; smearing blood across her forehead as she attempted to wipe away sweat with the back of her hand. Chad then came up behind Yona's kneeling form, placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"C'mon we gotta go." Yona then looked to the hand on her shoulder. Her eyes following the soft tan skin up towards her friends emotionless face. But Yona knew, she was at least somewhat afraid. If not that, at least a little bit concern. So she got up and the two continued to jog through the alley until the reached the gate that separated the alleyway from the street.

"The ridge." Yona reminded Chad, looking at him. Yona pulled Chad into a hug, only for a short time. They pulled away from each other, looking towards the street. It was a miracle they hadn't been discovered by the dead yet. They both took in a deep breath before quickly opening the gate and running in opposite directions. Not daring to look back at each other if they made it to the end of the street. They didn't know if they would see each other again; they could only hope. Only feeling the rush of fear and adrenaline coursing through their veins as they ran. Dodging the hands of the dead. Only hearing the blood curling screams of others as they meet their imminent demise. With only one thought running through their heads,

 _Out of all things! Why the FUCK did the zombie apocalypse had to happen!?_

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it, and comment if ya want more or/and if I made any mistakes. Oh and if you guys have any suggestions. Thnxs, SFMcG33_**


End file.
